


Work Can Be Fun

by TimeTest



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Dean - Freeform, Disturbed Sam, Love, M/M, Pie, Sam - Freeform, Sex, Sneaking Around, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTest/pseuds/TimeTest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel uses his unique, and sneaky fast travel to amp Dean up behind Sam's back. It makes working a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for reading!
> 
> I've written a few quick fics, my first ones in.. Ever.. Check them out!  
> -Little warning, rape/self harm in the my other works-  
> I'm trying to work out which one is the best, and go from there, maybe write a big one, depending on what you guys like.

Dean ran his fingers down his face in frustration. It was one of those long days, where all the information he and Sam were finding at the base led to dead ends. 'What's next, Sammy?'  
'I don't know.. I suppose we start at the other side of the library. There's got to be something,' Sam pushed his chair back, and stood up, 'You want a coffee?'  
'Yeah, thanks.' Dean watched Sam walk around the corner. He really needs a hair cut.. He leant back in his chair, and went to put his legs on the table. Castiel appeared straddling on his lap, and put a hand over Dean's mouth, suppressing his surprised yell. Cas wasted no time, he kissed and bit his neck, and pressed his hips in close to Dean's.  
'I want you,' he hissed into Dean's ear. His fingers dug into his back. Dean shivered and pulled Castiel closer to him. He cupped the side of his cheek and leant in to kiss his jaw..

'I forgot how you have it, sugar?' Sam popped his head around the door frame.  
'Uh..' Dean's head swung around the room, before sitting upright, and close to the desk again. 'Uh.. Yeah, sugar.' He cleared his throat and exchanged a weird look with Sam, before he disappeared around the corner again. 

Castiel re-appeared sitting on the table in front of Dean. He took a hold of Dean's collar and pulled him up out of his chair, on top of him. He wrapped his leg around his waist, and pulled him in close, grinding hard against his crotch.. The denim friction had him close already. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, and ran his fingers through his hair..

Sam walked around the corner, coffees in hand. Dean fell through where Castiel was, and onto the table, then scrambled back onto his seat. He crossed his leg, and rested his jaw on his hand.  
Sam put the coffees down, and sat back in his seat, 'Dude, what the hell are you doing?'  
Dean raised his eyebrows, 'I don't.. uh..' He blinked a few times, 'I didn't do anything.' He took a sip of his coffee, and looked sideways at Sam, who was eyeing him suspiciously.  
Sam scoffed, and opened another book. 

Dean rested his elbows on the table, and flicked through the book he was half through.. He felt tugging at his jeans.. He pulled back from the table, and locked eyes with a sneaky smiling Castiel. He smiled back at him, but wiped it away with his fingers, and continued to read as best as he could with his little 'distraction'.  
Castiel pulled his cock out of his jeans, licked the tip of it, and breathed softly on it. Dean shuddered, and angled his hips down for his angel to move easier. Cas took Dean into his mouth, and flicked his tongue down his shaft, before twirling his tongue back up around his head. 

'Uhn..' Dean pressed his mouth into his forearm, and closed his eyes. 'Uh, Dean?' Sam reached over, and tapped his shoulder, 'Dean.'  
Dean clenched his teeth, and looked up at his brother, 'Sammy..' He sighed and moved forward, 'We're out of whiskey, and.. And I'm starving. Can you make a run?'  
Sam sighed, 'Yeah, I guess. Lunch ought to give us enough of a break on this.. Keep looking while I'm gone, okay?'  
Dean bit his lip, 'Yeah, Yeah..'  
Sam rolled his eyes, and turned around shaking his head. 

Dean counted Sam's steps, and heard the clunk of the front door..  
He pushed himself away from the table, and lifted Castiel out from beneath him, and back onto the edge of the table. He moaned into Cas' mouth as he kissed and bit his swollen bottom lip. They fought to get their clothes off of each other, and Castiel found himself in the same position he was in before.. His hunter pushing himself up against his ass, and his leg locked around the small of Dean's back. 

Dean had enough precum on his cock, that he slid into Castiel easily. Castiel gasped and moaned into his mouth, and kissed him hard. His leg pulled Dean further into him, as they rocked, and grinded their hips into each other. The friction on Castiel's cock with their stomachs rubbing against it was amazing. He kissed along Dean's jaw, and dragged his fingers along his ribs.

Dean pulled Castiel close, and rested his head in the side of his neck, 'Oh fuck, Cas..' He was rocking his whole body against Castiel.  
'Harder, Dean..' Castiel was panting against Dean's shoulder.  
Dean pulled almost all the way out of his angel, and slid back in hard. The change in the way he moved sent him almost over the edge with pleasure. He pulled back, and cupped the side of Castiel's face, and kissed him deeply.  
'Just a little.. Ah.. There!' Castiel lifted his hips, and dropped them into Dean's thrusts. He moaned into Dean's mouth, and came in-between their stomachs.  
Dean reached climax straight after Castiel. When the angel started his orgasm, he lifted Castiel by his thighs, and thrusted in as deep as he could go. 'Cas..' His mouth parted, and he buried his face into Castiel's shoulder. He shuddered against him, and kissed his skin.

The door opened, and closed. Dean pulled away from Castiel, and tripped backwards over the jeans around his ankles. Castiel laughed  
softly, and stepped off the table. He touched Dean's shoulder just as Sam walked around the corner.  
Castiel turned on the taps in the shower, and pushed Dean in.  
'Dean?' Sam knocked on the door, 'Are you alright? There's.. There's random clothes out here.'  
'Uh, yeah.. I got a bit dizzy, so I kinda stripped there.' he started to wash his body.  
'Okay.. I'll be out here.' He listened for a moment out of curiosity.  
'Cas, don't get me going again, you know I can't stop...' mumbling.. 'I know, but Sam's back.. Ah..' Shuffling, and water splashing..  
'Mmm.. Okay, you win, you winged bastard.'  
'But I'm not a..' Castiel mumbling..  
Moaning..  
Sam's eyes widened.  
He moved quickly away from the door, back to the study, and buried his face in a new book.

 

About 20 minutes later, Dean entered the room in fresh clothes, drying his hair with a towel. 'You got anything yet?'  
Sam turned a page, 'Nope, but you did.' He didn't look up.  
Dean blinked, and leant his arm on his chair, 'Excuse me?'

Sam scoffed, 'Nothing.. I heated up some pie for you,' he pushed a plate towards him.  
He took the plate, and smiled, 'You're too good to me, Sammy.'  
'..Not as good as Castiel..' Sam spoke under his breath.  
Dean choked on his pie, and turned away. 'Whoops.' His eyes caught sight of the book they had been looking for. He shook his head, and  
threw it in Sam's face.  
Sam's surprise took over his initial anger. 'Holy. Shit.'  
'Yep. I'm the best.' He looked up to the far corner and winked at Castiel.


End file.
